


Vide et mort

by MoodyDisorder



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: Il n'a suffi que de quelques balles pour réduire à néant ce qui les maintenait en vie : un homme, un frère, un citoyen, un meneur, et surtout un symbole d'espoir. Son symbole d'espoir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lisez Les Misérables. Tout simplement. C'est un chef d’œuvre. And join the fight, that will give you the right to be free.  
> Charlie

Le regard de son amant était si désespéré qu'il sentit son cœur se fendre. Enjolras était loin, si loin de lui. La troupe de soldats l'encerclait, le forçant à se réfugier, seul, sur le bord de la fenêtre, drapeau rouge à la main.

La distance était trop grande, beaucoup trop grande. Enjolras était déjà mis en joue par les fusils, Grantaire n'avait aucune chance de le rattraper vivant.

Il fit un pas.

L'officier avait levé le bras, les tirs étaient imminents. Son organe vital tapait si fort contre sa cage thoracique qu'il masquait les bruits aux alentours. Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire.

Un deuxième pas.

Enjolras s'était redressé, la mine fière. Du sang s'écoulait de sa blessure, se mêlant au rouge de sa veste. Ses cheveux étaient gras, sales et en désordre. Son visage était couvert de poudre de canon. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

Un vrai Apollon en guerre, affrontant son destin, ne cessant jamais de lutter pour la liberté. Il avait peur, c'était évident. La mort est un cauchemar brutal pour les hommes comme lui.

Un troisième pas.

L'officier baissait le bras. Les soldats appuyèrent sur la gâchette. Les détonations résonnèrent dans toute la rue, en écho avec le hurlement de Grantaire.

Les balles vinrent se loger dans le corps d'Enjolras, comme si une place les attendait là, bien au chaud entre les chaires tendres du blond. Le liquide carmin gicla partout ; sur les murs, le sol, les hommes. Grantaire vit avec horreur son amant tomber en arrière, comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Il crut perdre conscience lorsqu'il entendit le choc que provoqua la chute contre les ardoises du toit. Il ne bougea pas, tétanisé.

Non.

Enjolras était mort. Abattu d'une douzaine de balles, dont une en plein cœur.

Enjolras était mort, et la révolution avec lui. Le drapeau rouge pendait ridiculement dans le vide, percé et déchiré, se laissant aller au gré du vent.

Enjolras était mort.

Mort.

Plus une once de vie dans ses yeux vides.

Plus un souffle soulevait son torse lacéré.

Plus rien.

Rien.

Le vide.

Le froid.

Le désespoir.

Les promesses de liberté partant en fumé.

Les rêves d'une vie meilleure envolés

Une balle vient se loger dans son crâne.

Grantaire s'effondre auprès de son amant.

Mort.

 


End file.
